Caricias compradas
by qaroinlove
Summary: Traición, dolor y alcohol  son una peligrosa poción en la sangre, pero para Severus  Snape fue el inicio de una nueva oportunidad. Un UA SIN MAGIA SEVMIONE. Y regalo para LANTANO, TEQUILANERVOUS y BRJ-BLACK.
1. Chapter 1

_**Caricias compradas**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter nunca fue, es o será mío, ya que la JKR robo MIS ideas, la canción se llama _caricias compradas_ y es de banda cuisillos ahh y si la historia es mía.

**Summary;** traición, dolor y alcohol son una peligrosa poción en la sangre, pero para Severus Snape fue el inicio de una nueva oportunidad. Un UA SIN MAGIA SEVMIONE. Y regalo para _**LANTANO, TEQUILANERVOUS y BRJ-BLACK.**_

**Advertencia:** universo alterno sin magia, ooc de los personajes.

**N/A: **¡Primaaaaa! Haber que te parece! Y si quiero ir a tepito por el muñeco…

Este fic es para tres lindas chicas, la primera en mi queridísima prima LANTANO,

Para una sevmionera que solo promueve mi adicción por ese obscuro hechicero TEQUILANERVOUS con cariño mija, Y para BRJ-BLACK mija se te extraña.

Por cierto es mi primer intento de lime…

Espero que les guste duda reclamación o sugerencia… oh en su caso un crucio o un avada por medio de un review._**..**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**He probado el sabor de otra piel pues quería borrar el ayer,**_

…

Severus Snape reconocido profesor de química en la prestigiosa universidad de Hogwarts se dirigía a su hogar después de un extenuante mañana de trabajo, había salido tres horas antes gracias a unos exámenes sorpresa que se aplicarían hoy en la facultad.

Él quería darle la sorpresa a su esposa Lily, a si que se dirigió a una florería y le compro un gran ramo de rosas rojo sangre ya que le recordaban a su cabello y las _frescas_ hojas a sus hermosos ojos verdes, además pronto seria su aniversario y a él le encantaba llenarla de detalles.

Desde que la conoció el primer día de clases cuando apenas era un niño se enamoro de ella y desde ese momento le lleno de detalles y presentes.

Después de escoger el mejor _‹‹siempre lo mejor››_ ramo se dirigió a su casa, al llegar no quiso hacer ruido y darle una sorpresa a su amada.

-Lily- le llamo al entrar a la sala pero no respondió, así que se dirigió a la cocina y después de buscarle por toda la casa, coloco el ramo en la sala y se dirigió a su alcoba pero antes de llegar escucho unos leves gemidos, eso le alerto y pensando que su amada pudiera estar lastimada se apresuró a llegar pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una imagen nada agradable.

Su mejor amigo James enredado en las blancas piernas de su esposa, al verlos su mundo se derrumbo, se quedo inmóvil ante el espectáculo que estaba enfrente de el y así entre gemidos de ambos amantes y embestidas por parte de su mejor amigo hacia su esposa, se dio media vuelta y se marcho silenciosamente con el corazón hecho pedazos.

No quería llorar, no porque fuera de la idea de que los hombres no lloran, si no porque no valían la pena y su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

…

_**El licor fomentaba mis ganas de mi alma arrancarte,**_

…

Pero si quería ahogar su pena y que mejor que una botella de whisky para eso, llego al primer bar que encontró, al acercarse a la barra pidió una copa la cual bebió de un solo golpe el cantinero le miro ya conocía esta imagen, ya le era familiar ver a hombres ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

-¿algún amor?-pregunto prudentemente.

Severus le miro y sin querer dar explicaciones le respondió secamente.

-Solo limítese a servirme las copas, no vengo a charlar.

El cantinero no se sintió ofendido ya era rutina respuestas así, solo se limito a decirle brevemente.

-La buena compañía ayuda a olvidar-le decía mientras señalaba con los ojos a unas chicas en el fondo del bar y le volvió a servir otro trago.

Severus le lanzo una mirada de esas con la que atemorizaba a sus nuevos alumno y funciono el cantinero se marcho, y así pasaron unas cuantas horas entre copa y copa su mente empezó a nublarse pero el dolor seguía allí.

-Hola guapo ¿quieres compañía?- hablo una pelirroja sensualmente mientras ponía su blanca mano en el hombro de Snape.

Severus giro su cabeza y le miro sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y una chispa de alegría cruzo por ellos.

-Lily- susurro.

- No cariño, soy Ginny- sonrió de lado-pero si quieres me puedo llamar Lily- ofrecía mientras le giñaba un ojo- entonces que dices ¿quieres compañía?.

Severus le miro y una mueca apareció en su varonil rostro, enarco una ceja y le miro despectivamente.

-Largo- le respondió fríamente a pesar de los tragos- quiero estar solo.

La chica le miro ofendida y dio media vuelta y se marcho contoneándose, Severus solo rodo los ojos ante tal desfachatez, quiso levantarse pero sintió un leve mareo y volvió a sentarse.

En ese momento escucho una pelea al lado de el.

-He dicho que contigo no- gritó la chica.

-Vamos gatita, nos divertiremos-insistió el joven- además un partido mejor que yo no encontraras- sonrió sínicamente mientras seguía jalando a la castaña.

La castaña le soltó una bofetada pero al ser una cabeza más alto que ella le tomo de la muñeca y la acerco hacia él.

-He dicho que nos divertiremos maldita zorra a Ronald weasley nadie, escúchame bien nadie le rechaza- amenazo- y menos una ramera como tu- escupió con odio las palabras la castaña sintió miedo pero en ese instante miro un puño pálido estamparse en la cara del pelirrojo.

-¿Eres estúpido o que? ¿No escuchaste a la señorita?- escupió con coraje las palabras, en parte por que odiaba a los que querían pasarse de listos con una mujer y otra, la principal quería desahogar todo el veneno que estaba consumiendo su alma.

El pelirrojo cayo estrepitosamente al suelo y con la boca ensangrentada quiso responder pero al ver al hombre que estaba enfrente de el, decidió que era mejor llevar la fiesta en paz.

-Viejo, esta ramera no vale la pena- le dijo mientras se levantaba- no era necesario el golpe, además ya nos íbamos ¿verdad chicos?- sus acompañantes solo asintieron y se fueron dispersando.

Severus se sintió frustrado ya que no pudo desquitar su coraje así que volvió a sentarse, pero al hacerlo escucho una suave voz.

-Gracias, eres el primero que me defiende y me gustaría agradecértelo- ofreció la joven, Severus no estaba de ánimos para una platica, quiso deshacerse de la joven y al girar su cabeza le miro, era demasiado joven para dedicarse a… ese trabajo… era delgada y su castaña melena estaba enmarcada con definidos bucles pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus cálidos ojos color miel.

-No hay necesidad- respondió el hombre restándole importancia- hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

-Sabes que no es verdad- replico la castaña mientras bajaba la mirada- no al menos, por alguien como yo, por favor solo se una manera de agradecerte, déjame hacerlo- suplico la ojimiel, miles de veces que había jurado aborrecer su oficio y ahora que estaba frente a un desconocido, estaba rogando por unos instantes de compañía, pero algo le decía que el era diferente, además quería agradecerle y esa era la única manera que ella conocía.

Severus titubeo, el no quería recibir ese tipo de agradecimiento, ya que alguien mas hubiera hecho lo mismo por la joven, pero al mirarle se sintió hipnotizado por su belleza y añadiéndole una peligrosa mezcla alcohol en la sangre y el doloroso recuerdo de la traición decidió aceptar y así se dirigieron ambos al motel.

…

* * *

><p>el siguiente capitulo sera en dos dias, si mi hno, el internet y mi mamá lo permiten... con cariño qaroinlove<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Caricias compradas**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter nunca fue, es o será mío, ya que la JKR robo MIS ideas, la canción se llama _caricias compradas_ y es de banda cuisillos ahh y si la historia es mía.

**Summary;** traición, dolor y alcohol son una peligrosa poción en la sangre, pero para Severus Snape fue el inicio de una nueva oportunidad. Un UA SIN MAGIA SEVMIONE. Y regalo para _**LANTANO, TEQUILANERVOUS y BRJ-BLACK.**_

**Advertencia:** universo alterno sin magia, ooc de los personajes.

**N/A: **¡Primaaaaa! Haber que te parece! Y si quiero ir a tepito por el muñeco…

Este shot es para tres lindas chicas, la primera en mi queridísima prima LANTANO,

Para una sevmionera que solo promueve mi adicción por ese obscuro hechicero TEQUILANERVOUS con cariño mija, Y para BRJ-BLACK mija se te extraña.

Por cierto es mi primer intento de lime…

Espero que les guste duda reclamación o sugerencia… oh en su caso un crucio o un avada por medio de un review._**..**_

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**Fuimos un par de desconocido jugando a amarse,**_

…

Al llegar a la habitación Severus no sabia que hacer o como actuar, era la primera vez que hacia esto, quiso irse, pero en ese instante la ojimiel fue la que tomo la iniciativa, así que se acerco al hombre y le beso, fue lento, suave y apasionado.

Severus respondió ante el cálido beso que le proporcionaba la castaña y así entre miles de besos y caricias fueros desasiéndose de las estorbosas prendas mientras se dirijan a la cama.

Snape la depósito en la cama como si de cristal se tratara, le miraba tan frágil, tan bella, que le deseo aun mas, no sabia que tenia esta mujer, pero había despertado en el ternura y deseo, así que Snape entre besos y caricias le entrego mas que solo una noche de placer.

Para la castaña era la primera vez que se entregaba, no por dinero si no por el hecho de haberse sentido mujer tan solo un instante y el haber tenido valor ante los ojos de un hombre, así que sus caricias y besos fueron diferentes para aquel extraño, sus caricias fueron llenas de ternura y pasión y dentro de ella deseaba verle mas seguido, porque por primera vez le vieron como mujer y no como objeto y fue él, quien la vio de esa manera.

Para Severus las suaves y delicadas caricias de la joven fueron desconcertantes y la pasión que ella desprendía en cada caricia que le otorgaba le llamo la atención, miles de veces ha estado con su esposa, pero Lily era salvaje y sin ningún miramiento, solo buscaba su placer, pero con ella era diferente, con esta total desconocida por primera vez se sintió admirado, deseado y por alguna extraña razón sintió hacer el amor y no lo que practicaba con Lily, que era solo sexo.

Entre miles de caricias furtivas ambos amantes se fueron conociendo, gravando, memorizando, _amando._

Las pequeñas manos de la castaña viajaban de arriba a bajo por el varonil pecho de su amante, mientras le besaba como si en eso se le fuera la vida, como queriendo grabarse la forma y el sabor de los labios de su amante y así enredo sus torneadas piernas en la cintura de aquel hombre.

Para Severus el tocar la joven piel de la desconocida era como tocar la seda tan suave, tan tersa, sus manos cobraron vida propia al tocarla, quería grabarla en su mente y así en cada envestida sentía oleadas de placer que nunca había sentido con la que se hacia llamar su esposa.

El momento estaba cerca, la castaña sentía desfallecer de placer, es la primera vez que disfruto un encuentro, para ser sincera y aunque pareciera estupido sentirlo con un extraño, era la primera vez que se sentía deseada, admirada, amada.

Este extraño le trataba tan diferente, no le lastimaba, al contrario le trataba con delicadeza, no le hacia hacer cosas extrañas ni denigrantes, al contrario le hacia sentir placer, aquel que pensó nunca sentiría al estar con algún hombre pero no, el era diferente a los demás, él la embestía lenta y sensualmente mientras dejaba un camino de besos por su cuello, sus manos dejaban un camino de caricias por sus senos hasta sus muslos.

Lastima que solo fueran un par de desconocidos jugando a amarse, la ojimiel quiso tener una cosa de él, lo que sea, algo que solo le pertenecería a ella y entonces se le ocurrió que eso, era su nombre, quería gritarlo cuando el momento llegara.

-¿Co-como te llamas?- pregunto entre jadeos.

-Severus- respondió roncamente debido a la pasión del momento.

La ojimiel sonrió al menos tendría algo de el, algo que le perteneciera, por que de seguro hombres como el estaban casados y con familia, algo que le había sido negado a ella.

El hombre aumentó el ritmo y la castaña llego a cielo gritando fuertemente mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de su amante.

-¡SEVERUS!- gimió.

Para Severus el oír su nombre en un gemido le fue tan sensual que también llego al clímax y así rendido cayo sobre el pecho de la joven.

Después de jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas el hombre se quiso separar de la chica, pero ella lo impidió.

-Por favor aun no-rogó- quédate un instante mas así, te lo pido.

Severus al ver la silenciosa suplica en sus cálidos ojos accedió, además el tampoco quería separarse, al menos aun no.

Y así pasaron los minutos y ambos amantes cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros.

El hombre fue el primero en despertar y se encontró que la chica había pasado la noche debajo de el, pensó que no debió de ser muy cómoda esa posición ya que ella se miraba tan frágil y pequeña ante su enorme cuerpo.

Al levantarse sintió como la chica se removía de entre las sabanas pero siguió dormida, por alguna extraña razón no quería despedirse o lo que fuera que se hiciera en estos casos ya que era la primera vez que, por decirlo de una manera, utilizaba esos "servicios".

Se ducho y se vistió, pero antes de irse decidió dejarle una generosa cantidad y así marcho de nuevo a lo que era su _hogar_.

Lily le estaba esperando en la sala, su marido no había llegado a dormir y eso le fastidio ¿Dónde estaría para no llegar? Y al verle llegar lo primero que se le ocurrió fue lanzarle una serie de preguntas.

Severus al entrar a su casa lo primero que oyó fueron los fastidiosos gritos de su mujer en un interrogatorio masivo.

Las preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza desde el típico ¿donde estabas? Hasta llegar al ¿Qué hiciste anoche?.

Snape se limito a decir un simple y seco.

-Salí.

Lily no era demasiado brillante, pero sabia que no debía hacer fastidiar a su esposo así que dejo el interrogatorio para después.

…

_**Pero al cerrar los ojos de pronto empecé a imaginarme,**_

_**Que eres tu la que estaba en mi lecho y no pude aguantarme,**_

…

Desde el descubrimiento de la traición habían pasado cuatro meses, para Severus no fue nada fácil ya que cada que salía de su casa imaginaba que James estaría allí, aunque por una extraña razón no le dolía tanto como imaginaba.

Ya ni siquiera tocaba a Lily, la pelirroja reclamo un poco de atención de su marido. Para Snape no fue fácil, al principio se sintió extraño y lleno de repulsión cuando empezó a besarle quería alejarla de él, pero en el instante que cerró los ojos imagino a la castaña del bar y miles de sensaciones le embargaron, sus besos se tornaron tan dulces, tan tiernos y tan apasionados que Lily no desaprovecho la nueva faceta de su marido.

Pero Severus no miraba a Lily, si no a la ojimiel y le hizo el amor como tantas noches deseo después del encuentro que sostuvieron aquella vez. Al llegar la mañana Snape se despertó con una enorme sonrisa y la sensación de un cálido cuerpo desnudo a su lado, pero al mirarle sus ojos se endurecieron, no era la cabellera castaña que el deseaba ver al contrario era una pelirroja.

Ya no soportaba soñarle y anhelarle no le importaba su oficio porque aquella desconocida hizo más que agradecerle aquella noche, le quito el dolor de la traición y le robo el corazón y por primera vez se sentía que vivía.

Así que se levanto deprisa y se vistió era demasiado temprano para ir al bar y buscarle, así que primero iría a la universidad y después al bar.

Las horas pasaron volando y pronto se hizo tarde y con ánimos renovados se dirigió al bar.

…

Al llegar el cantinero le reconoció no era tan fácil olvidar esa mirada que casi lo asesina así que siguió con el rol de su trabajo.

-¿Desea un trago?- pregunto al hombre cuando se acerco.

-No- negó Severus- necesito información.

-¿Información?- repitió el cantinero- ¿que clase de información?.

-No se si me recuerde- empezó a explicar Snape-pero hace como cuatro meses que vine a este lugar y me ofreció… compañía- Snape era directo, pero estas palabras le costaron trabajo pronunciarlas.

-Si le recuerdo amigo- respondió el hombre- como no olvidar esa mirada.

Severus frunció el ceño, el cantinero no era un hombre bastante suspicaz, pero si tenía instinto de supervivencia así que cambio de tema.

-Claro, ¿quiere alguna chica en especial? o la que este desocupada en este momento- el cantinero pregunto como si se tratara de un cliente frecuente pero al ver la cara del extraño hombre que estaba en frente de el pensó que era la primera vez que solicitaba esos servicios- ya veo, es la primera vez que quiere "compañía".

-No- negó Severus- bueno, si busco a alguien una joven que estuvo aquí es castaña, delgada y de estatura media- explicaba Snape mientras le daba la descripción al cantinero.

-Mmm, no recuerdo haber visto a alguien así últimamente y ¿sabe su nombre o como le llaman?.

Severus en ese momento se dio cuenta que aquella joven castaña no tenia nombre, ni siquiera había se había tomado el tiempo de preguntarle, se maldijo mentalmente por olvidar ese simple detalle.

Severus negó y el cantinero pensó que era un caso perdido buscar a alguien que no tiene nombre ya que es muy frecuente que lleguen chicas y solo duren dos semanas en un solo lugar.

-No creo que la encuentre- le explico- las chicas que trabajan aquí solo se quedan por temporadas- ante la cara de decepción de Snape ofreció la única ayuda que podía- pero hay una opción, puede ir con la chica del fondo- señalo a una rubia- se llama Lavender y ella quizá del pueda ayudar ella es la que mas tiempo a esta aquí.

Severus le agradeció y se dirigió hacia la rubia que al verle sonrió, era muy apuesto el tipo que se acercaba a ella, así que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, muy pocas veces tenia la suerte de toparse con sujetos guapos.

-Buenas tardes ¿podemos charlar?- pregunto caballerosamente Snape mientras tomaba asiento.

-Claro, ¿de que quieres charlar cariño?- respondió sensualmente la rubia mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Necesito información- contesto secamente el hombre- y me han dicho que tú puedes dármela.

La rubia frunció el seño, era la primera vez que pedían algo más que solo su compañía.

-No lo creo amor, así no funcionan las cosas.

Severus entendió a lo que se refería la mujer.

-¿Cuanto quieres?.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente y sonrió, al menos el tipo era inteligente.

-Lo de la jornada y diré lo que quieras.

Snape sonrió de lado era mas fácil de lo que había pensado, y así después de media hora de descripción por parte de Snape y unas tantas negativas por parte de la chica Severus partió del bar.

Así que si conocía a la chica y se hacia llamar _"circe"_ y que no había vuelto a verla por esos lugares.

**…**

* * *

><p>Aawww acabo de chantajear a mi hermano solo por el hecho de poder publicar! MERLIN! Me siento toda una slytherin jajájajá…<p>

**AliceC.-Whitlock.**** : **gracias por el review! Y si yo también odio a Lily, y a Ronald pfff! Que le vio mione! En fin espero que te guste este chap también.

**TequilaNervous**** : **querida gracias a ti! Por tu amistad y tu apoyo en mis sevmiones, y si no hay insulto que la describa a la perra de Evans, bueno si hay uno y es su propio nombre jajaja imagínate que de insulto se diga LILY EVANS! Y englobe todo lo que pensamos jajaja!

Y sigue promoviendo mi adicción por Snape y seguiré haciendo sevmiones jajajaja cuídate mija y un abrazo!

**vampylolita**** : **gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme! Y si yo también leo de todo y también amo los UA haha ¿cuales me recomiendas? Hhaha gracias mija al rato…

**BRJ-Black****; **naaa no eres dramática eres especial! =) y gracias ¿te gusta? Ojala que siiii!

Por cierto ya estoy en pláticas con mis musas para un aromione! Tu crees! Haha y es para ti!

Yevo la mitad pero aun le falta. Y sobre tu Arobella ya mero actualizo sorry pero no habia podido….. cuidate mucho! Prima!

Por cierto no es desabrida.., es una hija de la mala vida! Y si es una perra por engañar a mi Snape…cof…cof… nuestro Severus! Tu crees? En fin al rato!

**sailor mercuri o neptune****: **tuve que hacer unos Business para poder actualizar y lo logre! Chantaje, compre y amenacé a mi hermano! Por merlín Snape estaría orgulloso de lo buena slytherin que soy ajajá! No mas que la rubia de bote me…cof..cof.. Nos lo quito! En fin gracias por el review! Ojala te guste este…

**LylaSnape****: **zorrita? ZORRA! La Evans no mas esta de oquis tu crees, pfff! No me agrada por haber hecho sufrir a mi Severus, en fin, gracias por el review, y nos leemos al rato bye

Gracias por su apoyo, cada review que recibo me hace sonreír! Y claro a ustedes ser la heroínas de mi barra de chocolate que tengo secuestrada en el refrigerados =) , ya saben una sonrisa significa felicidad y un día mas de vida a mi chocolate, aquel que me quita la depresión hahahha

Por cierto publicare el lunes…. Nos leemos cuídense y besos….

Con cariño qaroinlove

P.D: casi no publico hoy por culpa del internet, en fin casi moria de coraje cuando regreso jaja en fin al rato...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Caricias compradas**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> Harry Potter nunca fue, es o será mío, ya que la JKR robo MIS ideas, la canción se llama _caricias compradas_ y es de banda cuisillos ahh y si la historia es mía.

**Summary;** traición, dolor y alcohol son una peligrosa poción en la sangre, pero para Severus Snape fue el inicio de una nueva oportunidad. Un UA SIN MAGIA SEVMIONE. Y regalo para _**LANTANO, TEQUILANERVOUS y BRJ-BLACK.**_

**Advertencia:** universo alterno sin magia, ooc de los personajes.

**N/A: **este es un regalo para mis primas que son LANTANO y BRJ-BLACK, y para una chica que consideró una madre en mi iniciación del sevmione que es TEQUILANERVOUS.

Por cierto es mi primer intento de lime…

Espero que les guste duda reclamación o sugerencia… oh en su caso un crucio o un avada por medio de un review._**..**_

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**_Estas ganas que tengo de amar de entregarte sin punto final este amor que reclama tu cuerpo en mi cama,_**

**_Un nido de amor_**

**_Nadie puede ocupar tu lugar el vacío no se puede llenar,_**

**_Tu recuerdo me acaba, me quema, me mata, ni con mil caricias te podré olvidar…_**

**…**

Severus dedico todo el mes en buscarle en todos los bares que había en la ciudad y aun hasta por debajo de las piedras, pero aun así no le encontró…

Para Severus el convivir con Lily se volvió insoportable, no es que todavía sintiera algo por ella, al contrario ya no sentía nada, si no que ya no quería verle y le evitaba todo el tiempo.

Lily observo el cambio en su marido, desde hace tiempo que él le dejo de ver con adoración y eso le asusto ¿Cómo es posible que ya no le adorara?, incluso se podría decir que ahora le mira indiferentemente, incluso con asco se podría decir, entonces tuvo miedo por que se sintió descubierta y si aceptaba que le gustaba James, era bueno en la cama pero sentía cosas mas fuertes por su marido y haría lo que fuese por recuperarle, porque Severus era suyo y eso nunca cambiaria.

Así que decidió reconquistarlo, varias veces trato de seducirle con exótica lencería o simplemente se metía desnuda en la ducha cuando estaba él dentro.

Nada funciono y eso le enfureció ¿Cómo era posible que le rechazara? Ella tan hermosa y sensual y ¡siendo rechazada!, ante tantos intentos fallidos de la pelirroja los cuales solo lograron fastidiar a Severus, él se mudo de habitación, pero Lily no se rendía y seguía buscándole, pero cada ves que lo intentaba era nuevamente rechazada hasta que un día su ego y orgullo hablaron por ella.

-¿Quien es ella?- exigió la pelirroja con resentimiento en su voz mientras entraba al despacho dramáticamente para que su marido le tomara atención.

Snape le ignoro mientras continuaba cómodamente con la planeación de su clase.

-Sev a mi no me engañas, dime su nombre, ¿la conozco?- insistió dramáticamente la mujer mientras ponía sus brazos a sus costado y se paraba frente a el escritorio donde estaba su marido.

Severus alzo la vista y le miro como si de una extraña se tratara, desde hace mucho que le dejo de querer, a veces se sentía un estúpido por amar a una total desconocida que tal vez nunca vuelva a ver en su vida, así que decidió decirle la verdad y terminar con los numeritos de Lily, ya estaba cansado de tenerla que soportar.

-No la conoces-respondió con simpleza- y no, tienes razón, yo no te engaño- aspiro hondo- la que engaña aquí eres tu.

-¡Yo nunca te he engañado!- bramó Lily- ¡yo te he sido fiel desde que nos casamos!.

Severus sonrió ante la desfachatez de la que era su esposa ¿Qué tan mentirosa y manipuladora podría llegar a ser? Tal vez nunca lo sabría, por otra parte tal vez este enfrentamiento hace tiempo hubiera resultado desastroso y muy doloroso, pero ahora simplemente ya no tenia sentido, porque ya no sentía nada por ella.

-Créeme, si lo has hecho-respondió tranquilamente- y desde hace tiempo que lo se, simplemente que no había tomado la decisión de hacértelo saber- Snape tomo sus cosas dispuesto a retirarse- por cierto ya he puesto en tramite el divorcio así que has esto fácil para ambos, firma y listo, así podrás irte con James, Tom, Lucíus o quién tu quieras- y así Severus salió del despacho sintiéndose libre.

Lily no sabia que hacer se sintió humillada pero sobretodo descubierta y sin oportunidad de replicar ¿con que cara le reclamaría? ¿Cómo podría decir que ella fue la victima de traición si ya había sido descubierta? ya no tenia sentido reclamar, y así por primera vez haría algo por aquel hombre a quién tanto daño le hizo, decidió hacer fáciles los tramites de divorcio y desaparecerse de su vida y así tomo todas sus pertenencias y se marcho rumbo a lo desconocido con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

…

-Hijo deberías de buscarte a alguien más,-hablo tranquilamente un hombre mayor- hace seis meses que te divorciaste de Lily, ya es hora de salir con alguna colega o lo que sea, no es sano que te la pases de la universidad a tu casa.

Era la primera vez en seis largos y tortuosos meses que decidió salir a tomar un café con su padre, ya que había insistido tanto que le fue imposible negarse, además necesitaba un poco de compañía.

-Padre, usted sabe muy bien que estoy bien así,- negó suavemente- no necesito nada mas que la universidad e ir a casa.

A Albus no se le paso desapercibido el tono de tristeza en su hijo, y eso le dolió ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo aun siguiera sufriendo? Y el sin poder hacer nada.

El sabia toda la historia de aquella castaña, Snape se la había contado un día que lo encontró ahogado en alcohol en su casa.

-Hijo, deberías de olvidarla solo te estas asiendo daño ¿Qué no lo vez? Te has vuelto aun mas serio de lo que eras, podría decir que hasta amargado-sonrió ante la mueca de Severus- incluso en la universidad lo han notado, si antes tus alumnos tenían miedo de tus clases ahora entran en pánico al verte entrar al aula.

Snape solo desvió la vista de su padre, el sabia que tenía razón en todo ¿pero que más podía hacer? Se sentía patético al saberse enamorado de una extraña de la cual solo sabía su sobrenombre.

Solo en una cosa se equivocaba su padre, claro que si le había tratado de olvidar intento de todo, salio con colegas incluso y aunque le avergonzaba tuvo _**caricias compradas**_solo para saber si no era un encaprichamiento, pero a pesar de todo eso no la podía sacar de su mente, de su piel.

Claro que su recuerdo le hace daño, le asfixia el no tenerla cercas e incluso le mataba la sola idea de que otro la tuviera entre sus brazos… en otra cama… una cama que no era la suya y no una cama que reclamaba su cálido cuerpo en ella, una cama que seria un nido de amor para ambos, una cama que era la de Snape.

…

* * *

><p>Actualicé antes por que me emocione con su respuesta ante mi fic, gracias por el apoyo y Quiero preguntarles algo ¿Ya han escuchado la canción? ¿Que opinan de ella? En fin agradecería sus cometarios, Dios cada review que recibo de ustedes me hace feliz! Sin ustedes esto no tendría sentido, de nuevo gracias y ahora a responder reviews!<p>

**sailor mercuri o neptune:** me has hecho pensar y claro que los pobres animalitos no tienen la culpa de lo… mala onda que son Evans y Weasley hahha y si como se atreve esa vieja a ponerle los cuernos a nuestro Severus! En fin gracias por el comente y como le dije a tequila, que mejor insulto que su propio nombre! Seria decir "eres una LILY EVANS" y englobe todo lo que pensamos de ella jajja… en fin al rato, y ojala te guste este chap…

**TequilaNervous:** jaja ya lo aplique hoy y me acorde mucho de ti! Y gracias y siii ya quiero saber que pasara con nuestro Prof. y la gatita del bar woooohoooo! Haha sigue alimentando mi imaginación! Hahaha gracias mija!

**Araceli:** MIL GRACIAS! Por tu comentario la verdad si tenia cierto miedito porque es un UA sin magia, pero gracias a ustedes resulto bien, aunque he decir que me esta costando sangre porque trato de hacerlo lo mejor para ustedes, porque ya lo he cambiado komo mil veces, haha mi querida hermana lantano me animo a subirlo así que un saludo para ella, espero y esta chap te haya gustado. Cuídate y gracias de nuevo un bezo!

**AliceC.-Whitlock.:** muchas gracias! Me animice a actualizar antes nomás porque me emociono todos los reviews que recibí. Y gracias me halagas diciendo que te gusta como escribo, como le dije a Araceli, este fic me esta costando sangre porque trato de hacer lo mejor para ustedes, porque tengo una gran responsabilidad con uds, por darme un poquito de su tiempo… gracias y si no te detengas desahógate dile como quieras a la Evans, de hecho como le dije a la tequila, que mejor insulto que su propio nombre! Hah… buen espero y te guste este chap también, un gran beso y abrazo!

**Eydren Snape:** ¡que viva México! Que viva Severus! Jajajaj siii y me halagaría que hicieras el video de con tu camisa puesta, jajaja me hiciste feliz con tu comentario! gracias por el apoyo… te respondo después por MP, y sii creo que mama ara birria o algo así jaj bueno al rato, y disfruta este chap.

**BRJ-Black:** carnala espero y te guste i sii ya tengo una parte, luego te lo paso, y si nuestro sevy es taaaan apasionado, creo que envidie a mione en este cap jjaja en fin al rato nos vemos por el fb!

Por cierto el viernes actualizare, o posiblemente antes no lo se, pero también decirles que será el último chap de _CARICIAS COMPRADAS_… bueno en el otro comento mas porque mi mama ya amenazo de quitarme el ordenador si no lo apago,… buenas noches!

Con cariño qaroinlove


	4. Chapter 4

_**Caricias compradas**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a <strong>

_**Lantano**__**,**__**TequilaNervous**__**, **__**AliceC.-Whitlock.**__**, **__**vampylolita**__**, **__**BRJ-Black**__**, **__**sailor mercuri o neptune**__**, **__**LylaSnape**__**, **__**,**__**Araceli, **__**Eydren Snape**__**, Diosa Luna, **__**minerva91**__**, **__**dulceysnape**__**, **__**Kasmira17**_

_**Sin ustedes este fic no hubiera sido posible miles de gracias…**_

_**Qaroinlove**_

P.D: abajo respondo reviews y aclaro la tardanza…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**Pero al cerrar los ojos de pronto empecé a imaginarme,**_

_**Que eres tu la que estaba en mi lecho y no pude aguantarme,**_

…

_**Seis años después…**_

Severus Snape se encontraba en la habitación de su casa ya era tarde y todavía se encontraba tirado en su cama.

Odiaba las vacaciones de navidad, bueno de hecho odiaba toda clase de vacaciones o días festivos que se interpusieran entre él y la universidad, el único lugar en el cual su mente se ocupada de todo menos de aquella joven.

Se sentía cansado y empezó a quedarse dormido, pero al cerrar los ojos comenzó a imaginar que era aquella ojimiel que estaba aun lado de él en ese instante y que recibía los calidos besos de aquella noche, pero de pronto su hermoso sueño se vio interrumpido por las desoladoras imágenes de su vida.

Snape se enderezó en su cama, no era posible que aun siguiera torturándose con aquel recuerdo.

Ya estaba cansado de la misma historia, ya era hora de tomar el control de su vida ¿acaso no era suficiente seis años de su vida?.

Así que se abrigo y salió a caminar sin rumbo fijo con la esperanza de poder despejar su mente.

…

-¡_**Alan***_ espera!- gritaba una joven madre tras su pequeño.

El niño salió corriendo tras su balón y así entre las risas de ambos estaban jugando con el balón en un agradable parque, hacia un poco de frío pero eso no les impedía poder divertirse debes en cuando.

-¡Mamiiii aqi toy garrame!- reía alegremente el pequeño- mamos mida mi pelota se fue lejos- señalaba el niño haciendo un puchero.

Para Hermione, su pequeño Alan era su vida, tal vez no halla crecido con su padre pero nunca le falto amor.

Mirar a su pequeño le llenaba de orgullo, tal vez para algunas persona el tenerlo era un error y le arruinaría su vida ¿pero a caso no tenerlo le salvaría de ese terrible infierno en el que vivía? Desde el día que se entrego a ese extraño hombre del cual solo sabía su nombre, su vida cambio súbitamente.

¡Mami- el grito de su pequeño le saco de sus recuerdos- pelota se va!.

Y Hermione solo sonrió al ver que pequeño iba corriendo tras el balón y le siguió, pero no se dio cuenta que balón cayo en los pies de un extraño.

…

Snape caminaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor e iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llego al parque que se encontraba cercas de su casa, de repente el escuchar la voz de un pequeño llamo su atención.

-Buen día senior- sonrió el niño- puede dame mi pelota- pedía el pequeño mientras señalaba su juguete.

-Claro,- Severus se inclino por el balón para entregárselo al niño- aquí esta- se lo entrego, pero le extraño ver solo a un pequeño así que le pregunto por su mamá- ¿y donde esta tu mama?- pregunto mientras buscaba a su alrededor.

-Aia-señalo el pequeño a unas bancas- gasias- sonrió de nuevo y se echo a correr rumbo a su mamá.

A Snape le llamo la atención el pequeño, había un aire familiar en él, además su apariencia le recordó a alguien, además la curiosidad le gano y quiso saber quien era su mamá y así se dirigió hacia las bancas y saber si en verdad allí estaba la mamá del pequeño.

…

Hermione miro a su pequeño charlar con un hombre estaba al pendiente de que no ocurriera nada, al ver a su pequeño Alan que regresaba sonriente se tranquilizó, pero no se dio cuenta de que el hombre se dirigía a ellos.

-¡Mamita! Mida mi pelota –río el niño- lo recu… recupere.

Hermione se levanto de la banca y se dirigió a su pequeño y al momento de levantarle oyó una voz, tan conocida para ella que se tenso.

-Disculpe ¿es su hijo?- pregunto el hombre.

-Mami, mida es el senior qe me regeso mi pelota-señaló el niño.

Hermione solo asintió, no quería girarse y verle, no sabia porque reaccionaba como adolescente. Ni en sus mas profundos sueños había soñado encontrarle en un parque y menos con…con Alan.

…

-Disculpe ¿es su hijo?- pregunto Severus.

-Mami, mida es el senior qe me regreso mi pelota-vio como le señalaba el niño, así que si era su madre.

Pero algo extraño le sucedía a la joven porque de repente se tenso y a Severus no le pasó desapercibido, se iba a cercar cuando le vio asentir, pero había algo extraño con esa mujer, algo que le llamaba la atención.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Snape pregunto mientras la tocaba en el hombro.

La joven se giro lentamente y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Snape, la joven se sonrojo.

-Severus – susurró la chica.

Para Snape el mundo paro, la había encontrado ¡LA HABIA ENCONTRADO!.

El niño no comprendía porque su madre de repente estaba tan nerviosa, así que frunció su pequeño ceño ante aquel desconocido, pero también noto que el extraño abría y cerraba la boca como si le faltara aire.

-Tú- logro articular Snape- eres tú- le señaló.

-Si…-desvió la vista hacia su hijo- Alan porque no vas a jugar con tu balón- decía mientras bajaba al niño, Alan hizo un puchero en señal de negación y al verlo Hermione susurro- todo estará bien hijo, por favor ve a jugar- el niño accedió aun no muy convencido.

-¿Como estas?- fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió a la castaña mientras veía a su pequeño alejarse unos metros.

Severus se quedo sin palabras, como se su pone que debía contestar, _bien aquí amargándome seis años de mi vida por una extraña_ _de la cual ni su nombre conozco y para colmo esta casada y con hijos _o mejor aun _extrañando a una chica a la cual encontré en un bar y que por cierto pasamos la noche juntos pero que nunca volví a ver ahh por cierto ¿Qué crees?, esa chica eres tú…_

-Bien… ¿y tu?- fue lo único que logro escapar de sus labios.

-Muy bien-sonrió- ¿Quisieras sentarte?- propuso la castaña.

Y así ambos tomaron asiento sin saber que decir o que preguntar, por un lado Severus estaba atónito nunca pensó volverla a ver y menos con un hijo, de seguro estaba casada y todo porque estaba estúpidamente enamorado de una desconocida.

Hermione estaba en la misma situación no sabia que hacer o que decir, se sentía como adolescente frente al chico que le gusta.

-Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Snape rompió el silencio- nunca lo supe.

-Hermione, Hermione Granger.

-Hermoso nombre- susurro Severus- y ese niño ¿es tu hijo?.

-Si, y estoy muy orgullosa de él- los ojos de Hermione brillaron al ver a su pequeño.

-Ya veo-respondió con simpleza- me tengo que ir, un gusto en verte de nuevo- hizo el ademán de levantarse cuando escucho la voz de la castaña- Aun no, espera- y le tomo del brazo, pero al hacerlo sintieron ambos una extraña sensación de deja vú.

El sentir su delicada mano en su brazo le hizo sentir una calida sensación de bienestar, tal vez haya una esperanza, ¡diablos! se reprendió mentalmente ¿Cómo se le ocurre eso? ¿Acaso no la has visto con un hijo? Se reprocho, En verdad se había convertido en un masoquista.

- Aun no- repitió en una suplica que paso desapercibida para aquel hombre, Snape volvió a tomar asiento aun lado de la castaña.

El ambiente se tenso ¿Por qué lo detuvo?.

La castaña quería hacer miles de preguntas, quería saber que había sido de su vida, pero los nervios la traicionaban, tenia que hablar, quería halar con él, y también darle las gracias, decirle que marco su vida, que por hacerla sentir mujer aquella noche tomo la decisión de salir de ese maldito infierno en el cual se encontraba perdida.

Severus quería saber que había sido de su vida también, la curiosidad de saber que había pasado, lo que sea para poder borrarla de su mente y darle punto final a su tortura.

-Yo…

-Bueno…

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, eso rompió un poco el pesado ambiente que se había formado entre ambos.

-¿Sabes porque te quise agradecer aquella vez cuando me defendiste?- comenzó a hablar la castaña armándose de _valor,_ quería decirle lo importante que fue para ella el día que se cruzo en su camino.

A Snape le tomo por sorpresa aquella pregunta y solo atino a negar con la cabeza.

-Porque tú fuiste el único que no me miro como basura, mi vida estaba tan sucia por el maldito oficio en el que me forzó a trabajar mi tía- la voz de la castaña tembló debido a la emoción, era la primera vez que le iba a confiar su vida a alguien- esa noche quería terminar con todo, estaba tan cansada de esa maldita soledad, de tener que deberle todo a tía bella, de tener que entregarme a cualquiera que pudiera pagar por unos malditos instantes,- un nudo se comenzó a formar en su garganta, Snape solo atino a tomar la pequeña mando de la chica, quería decirle algo pero no sabia que, por primera vez se sintió inútil.

Hermione al sentir la mano de Severus, se estremeció ante el calido contacto del hombre, eso la animo y le dio el valor de seguir, tal vez… solo tal vez podría tenerlo aunque sea solo como un amigo… si el cielo era bueno y se apiadaba de ella, se lo concedería.

-Al quedar huérfana…- continuo no sin antes de hacer grandes esfuerzos por retener sus lagrimas- tía bella me dijo que tendría que pagarle de alguna manera todo lo que ella hacia por mi, y así me forzó a trabajar- su voz tembló - ¿Cómo le dices y haces esas cosas a una niña de diez años?- Pregunto mas para si misma que para el hombre que aun sostenía sus manos- mi vida fue dura al quedar huérfana, pero al llegar a los quince se convirtió en un verdadero infierno… en ese momento a tía bella se le ocurrió la fabulosa idea de… de venderme…

Su voz se quebró completamente, Severus al verla así, su corazón se estremeció, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado por todo eso cuando solo era una niña?,

- Shhh- susurro cercas de ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, ese gesto fue como bálsamo para el alma herida de la ojimiel- si quieres no continúes- le susurro dulcemente.

-Q…quiero, quiero hacerlo… por favor- decía entre sollozos, quería hacerlo, por fin estaba desahogándose de todos esos fantasmas que le atormentaban y todo gracias a él.

Severus solo asintió, y la apretó aun más a él.

-Mi vida fue un terrible infierno… hasta que te conocí, ese día en definitiva, había decidido que terminaría con todo eso, con todo ese dolor, ese seria mi ultimo día… pero llegaste tú y al defenderme- la ojimiel hizo una pausa- al defenderme, me mostraste que aun había una oportunidad y que yo podría valer algo, tu fuiste la silenciosa señal por la que roge al cielo- en ese instante sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas.

Severus estaba tan conmocionado y de repente un sentimiento le embargo su corazón, él le protegería, y trataría de borrar todas las heridas que el alma de esa chica tenia, además ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si ella hizo lo mismo por él.

Si, ese día algo había cambiado en él también. Ella fue la balsa que evito que se hundiera en el mar del dolor y la traición.

En ese momento Snape recordó al pequeño Alan que estaba jugando a unos metros de ellos, y se pregunto de quien seria ese hijo, la chica no había mencionado a alguien en su vida, o tal vez, sea producto de su oficio.

Después de haber estado sollozando, aun aferrada al calido abraso del hombre como si su vida dependiese de ello, continúo, quería decirle lo que él había influido en ella.

Severus se percató que la chica se había tranquilizado un poco, pero que no había roto le abraso, eso le hizo sonreír.

-Cuando llegamos al motel y… y estuvimos juntos- la castaña se sonrojo levemente, aun recordaba las _caricias _y besos que él le dio, a Snape no le paso desapercibido el color que adquirieron las mejillas de la chica, con que aun las recordaba, eso era buena señal- fue todo tan diferente, fue como si nuestros cuerpos se reconocieran, a pesar de haber sido un par de extraños jugando a amarse… te confieso que… para mi fue la primera vez que hice le amor- su confesión lo tomo por sorpresa, por que él también había tenido esa sensación.

Quería decir lago, confirmar sus palabras pero no encontraba como hacerlo, pero en ese instante la castaña siguió.

-En la mañana que desperté y que no te encontré sentí un terrible dolor… yo sabia que tal vez eso pasaría, pero aun así me aferre a la idea de poder verte por ultima vez… me sentía egoísta al quererte tener, pero pensé que un hombre como tu tendría familia, y eso me entristeció, aunque parezca tonto, me dolía el pensarte con alguien mas- ok, había confesado de mas, pero que mas da, si ya le había contado su vida porque no también eso.

El corazón del hombre latió rápidamente ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso se habría quedado dormido y estaría soñando? No, en definitiva si había escuchado bien, la chica le estaba confesando que sentía algo por él, y esta era su oportunidad, y esta vez no la dejaría ir, no le importaba quien era el padre del pequeño, el los cuidaría si ella lo permitía.

- Me arme de valor y me fui de casa de tía Bella, el dinero que me dejaste me sirvió para poder rentar un pequeño cuarto, mi vida cambio gracias a ti… ¿Te confieso una cosa? Después de nuestro encuentro no pude seguir trabajando… tú fuiste el último con quien estuve… y no me arrepiento…

-Hermione- susurro Snape, la chica solo atino a romper suavemente el abrazo y le miro a los ojos-para mi fue también una nueva oportunidad, el estar contigo esa noche fue algo distinto, también para mi fue la primera vez que hice el amor… y si estaba casado- ¿había escuchado bien? Dijo "estaba casado", entonces…- pero todas las veces que tuve sexo con mi ex mujer no se comparan con la única noche que me regalaste- estaba confesando algo muy privado, ni siquiera su amigo, confidente y padre, Albus, lo sabia, pero si la chica había confiado su vida a él, ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo? Además, el estaba decidido en pedirle una oportunidad a la joven.

-Marcaste mi vida, no te deje de pensar así que había decidió hablar contigo, no me importaba tu oficio, así que deje a Lily y te busque, te busqué por mucho tiempo, pero al no encontrarte, me desesperé, y pensé que solo era un capricho, quise sacarte de mi vida, de miles de formas… incluso con _caricias compradas_… pero aun si no lo logre.

El escuchar esas palabras por parte de Severus le llenaron de esperanza, su corazón se dio un vuelco de felicidad, algo le decía que seria era tiempo de una nueva oportunidad… su oportunidad de ser feliz…

-Yo aun no te he olvidado,-susurro suavemente- y me gustaría poder ayudarte a sanar tus heridas, demostrarte lo que vales… si me lo permites, yo cuidare de ti… de ustedes…-el hombre señalo con la mirada al pequeño que estaba a unos metros de ellos jugando- me gustaría formar parte de tu vida, de sus vidas…- los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de emoción al escucharlo hablar así, y no solo hablaba de ella, si no que también aceptaba a su hijo, tenia que decirle en realidad quien era Alan…

-¿Sabes, cual fue el motor para seguir?- le preguntó la castaña- al mes de haber dejado la casa de tía Bella y todo lo que implica, logre encontrar un trabajo en una librería, Ame ese trabajo desde el principio porque amo leer, el caso es que comencé a sentirme mal, tuve mareos y mucho cansancio… Luna, una buena amiga que hice me obligó a ir al medico… Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver los resultados…fue que estaba… embarazada…

En ese momento se giró a ver a su pequeño y Severus le siguió la siguió con la vista, ¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir?...

En ese momento recordó lo que Hermione le dijo…

"_¿Te confieso una cosa? Después de nuestro encuentro no pude seguir trabajando… tú fuiste el último con quien estuve… y no me arrepiento…"_

Por alguna extraña razón Snape no supo como reaccionar, acaso le estaba diciendo que ese niño era… suyo…

- Me estas diciendo que Alan es…

- Si…- susurro la castaña- es lo mejor que me ha pasado, gracias a ti...

Un hijo, un hijo, un hijo… estaba repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente, nunca pensó que sucedería… las veces que lo intento con Lily y no pudo pensó ser él el problema… porque ahora resulta que si… y viéndolo bien todos los rasgos del pequeño son los mismos que el tenia a esa edad…

-Yo...

La castaña al ver que Severus no reaccionaba pensó que, solo talvez no haya sido una buena idea decirle, talvez el no quería hijos o lo tome a mal… ella no quería retenerlo…

-No te sientas obligado… no te estoy pidiendo ayuda o que respondas… no quiero que te sientas responsable…

Al escuchar la respuesta de la chica Severus reaccionó, tenia un hijo y claro que respondería, y no es por obligación o por asuntos de responsabilidad… si no por que la amaba... Si amaba a esa chica que le robo el corazón…

-Yo… yo tengo un hijo… - Hermione vio la reacción de Snape no entendía lo que estaba pasando- claro que me are responsable, y no solo por que sea MI hijo, si no porque a pesar de todo este tiempo no te he olvidado y…y te amo…

La sorpresa se mostró en la ojimiel entonces ¿le aceptaba y a su hijo también?

-Entonces- siguió Snape- ¿me darás la oportunidad de cuidar de ambos?.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de emoción… esta era su oportunidad de ser feliz… por primera vez se arriesgaría y seria valiente… esta era una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz…

-Acepto…

El sentimiento de felicidad lleno el corazón de Snape, por fin le había encontrado, y esta vez no la dejaría ir…

* * *

><p>Quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso en publicar, primero mi hermano se adueño del ordenador, segundo no se si muchas de ustedes se enteraron pero hubo un apagón desde estados unidos asta México, en el cual me vi afectada…<p>

Después me enferme y casi muero pero ya estoy bien… gracias especialmente a _**Eydren Snape**__** , **__**BRJ-Black**__**,**__**y Lantano…**_por preocuparse por mi y ayudarme con este fic… ya que el final me costo sangre poder hacer algo decente… otra cosa quiero preguntarles ¿quieren epilogo o secuela? Lo pondré como terminado pero esperare su respuesta gracias de nuevo chicas espero y no les decepcione este final, pero es necesario para el epilogo o la secuela, ustedes deciden…

Lantano: ¿lantano? Me suena, me suena… y no de golpes naa jajaja… ya sabes de todos modos ya te lo sabias hahha por cierto:

_gracias enim ayudarme itaque estar illic ad meus... sum fui futurus una magnopere magnus opere bonum amiga... gracias enim apoyarme cum esto... tu quiero mucho..._

Espero y si diga lo que quiero decir jajajaj y no, ahora no hay calcetín jajjaja.

Diosa Luna: oh como me hisite reir con tu review! Hahah me hiciste recordar cierta platica entre lantano y yo jajja y vaya me encantan tus matematicas… haber que te parece…

Alan rickman + fans (diosa luna, lantano, brj, qaroinlove… etc.) = a secuestro de alan + fans (de nuevo xD) = obligar a Alan a interpretar a Severus + fans = a felicidad asegurada xD

Hehe gracias por comentar y esopero que ste te aya gustado…

minerva91: gracias por el apoyo y espero que el capitulo te aya gustado, espero toparte por aki próximamente cuidate y besos y abrasos…

sailor mercuri o neptune: gracias chika por el apoyo y por tus rrs en este fic espero que te aya gustado …saludos cuidate

BRJ-Black: mija que quieres que te diga? _**Gracias y mil veces gracias**_ por tu apoyo y todo esta amistad es una de las cosas q agradezco de fanfiction jejej se te kiere =) por cierto cuando actualizamos el Frikific heeee? Jajaja nos topamos al rato por fasebuke cuidate mucho prima

Araceli: que te puedo decir a ti chica? Aaahhh si gracias a ti me anime a hacerl el epilogo o secuela como ustedes decidan ejjeje gracias por el apoyo y si ron como insulto a los tipos jaja k padre sonara jejej… y sobre lo de Albus si se me iso algo bonito lo del padre- hijo, cuando lo escribí ni siquiera me di cuenta ya asta k lo leí tu crees? jajja bueno gacias por leerme y ojala y te guste esto… cuídate

TequilaNervous: sabes porque Alan al peque? Pues por ti por que se que amas a Alan Rickman y quise que esto fuera especial ojala te aya gustado y espero tu opinión de secuela o epilogo jeje y gracias x todo chika

Eydren Snape: graccias mija por todo y si yo se k se siente friustrante k no iiegen las alertas heheh pero gracias por estar al pendiente de mi no te habia okontestado porque me estaba muriendo pero ya estoy mejor jejej y ya sabes esamos en contacto y dios ame tus video eres muy buena en esto jejeje cuídate y nos estamos topando por aki…

dulceysnape: espero y este tambien te guste… dios en verdad tengo nervios no se k esperar… en lo prsonal ami me no me gusto siento k le falta algo pero no se q! jajaj bueno gracias por tu rr i cuidate saludos…

Kasmira17: gracias por tu rr y pues no se lo k decidan si epilogo o secuela jeje esta en sus manos… y de nuevo gracias chaooo

Si no nombre a alguien díganme y lo rectifico jeje gracias por todo y de nuevo gracias! No me cansare de repetirlo, gracias! Sin ustedes esto no tendría sentido…

Con cariño

Qaroinlove


	5. Lily & James

_**Caricias compradas**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> la JKR mato a Severus así que ahora es mío.

**Advertencia:** universo alterno sin magia, ooc de los personajes.

**N/A:**este es el epilogo a modo de disculpas.

* * *

><p>-¡JAMES! ¡JAMES!- gritaba desesperadamente una pelirroja a la puerta de un apartamento en un barrio desconocido- ¡JAMES! ¡JAMES ABRE!.<p>

Tenia rato esperando a que su "amado" abriera la puerta, sus puños desgastados por tanto tocar la puerta ya le estaban pasando factura, estaban todos adoloridos, y ni que decir ya de su garganta… le dolía, solo esperaba poder entrar a el apartamento, tenia frío y ya estaba obscureciendo…

¿Qué, que hacia ella ahí? Fácil acababa de salir de su casa, su calida casa, por que su marido le había descubierto en su traición. Y claro James uno de sus amantes, era el único soltero y además no quería pasar la noche en la calle, así que decidió que ese era el mejor lugar para refugiarse mientras reconquistaba a su marido… bueno ex marido por ahora…

-¡JAMES! – volvió a gritar, ahora un poco mas bajo, ya que su garganta amenazaba con no volver a contribuir en un grito mas…

…**.**

James era un hombre sin ganas a ningún compromiso, ya que le encantaba la libertad, le encantaban las fiestas, eventos sociales y demás… nunca dejaría eso por ninguna mujer… le encantaba tener varias aunque la de turno era Lily, pero ya se había cansado de ella… necesitaba una nueva aventura…

Además a había cumplido con su meta, seducir… bueno no tanto, Lily era una zorra consumada… a la esposa del que nombraba "su mejor amigo".

¿Qué por que lo hacia? Por que lo envidiaba, tal vez de niños si lo quería y admiraba, pero desde que le robo el corazón de Evans, le odio, aunque debería de agradecerle no haberse casado con una mujerzuela…

…**.**

James estaba tan placenteramente aun recostado en su recamara, cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta y si había algo que le molestara mucho a James es que interrumpieran su momento de tranquilidad y ese en definitiva era su momento.

Además ¿Quién seria a esas horas de la madrugada? Así que molesto se levanto perezosamente de su cama y se dirigió a la entrada donde estaba aquella molesta visita trataba de derrumbar la puerta a golpes.

Era medio día y aun no se había levantado ya que quería seguir disfrutando de la calida compañía de su amante, así que se fijo por el orificio de la puerta, era Lily pero esta ¿Que hacia aquí?.

-¡JAMES!- volvió a gritar la mujer, _diablos _pensó el pelinegro y ¿ahora como se desharía de ella? No quería despertar a su chica quien se encontraba en su recamara, así que decidió despachar a la pelirroja lo más rápido posible.

Al abrir la puerta la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro atrapándolo en un abrazo.

-Oh James, gracias amor por abrir, me estaba desesperando- Lily se abrazo a James mientras trataba de besarle.

James se trataba de deshacer de ella, pero parecía que mientras más trataba de despegarla ella mas se aferraba a su cuerpo.

-Lily, ¿que haces aquí?- trato de ser lo mas frío posible,

-Oh, Severus me ha corrido porque descubrió lo nuestro y…

-¿Qué?- le interrumpió- ¿Cómo que ha descubierto lo nuestro?.

¿Cómo era posible que lo hubieran descubierto y aún siguiera vivo? No, en definitiva Severus no se había enterado.

-Si- afirmo de nuevo la ojiverde- lo sabes desde hace tiempo, y me ha echado, y a tramitado el divorcio…

-Ok y ¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto?- la interrumpió ¿Qué le importaba a el?, además ya quería deshacerse de ella.

-¿Cómo que qué? – Pregunto Lily molesta- vine para poder vivir juntos ya que no tengo a donde ir…- le explico como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Lily, supéralo, lo que paso no fue algo importante, además no te puedes quedar aquí…

-¿Cómo que lo supere?- interrumpió la mujer- ¿no fue importante para ti lo nuestro?- sus ojos verdes comenzaros a llenarse de lagrimas, era la segunda vez que le rechazaban- he arriesgado todo por ti y así me pagas- le reclamo dolida, mas que algún sentimiento hacia el estupido que estaba frente a ella, era que de nuevo la rechazaban y eso su orgullo no lo podía resistir.

-No, no confundas Lily, nunca arriesgaste nada por mí- le aclaro James a la que fuera su amante.

-Claro que si,- replico esta en un tono bastante dolido- he arriesgado mi perfecta vida a lado de Severus por ti- le decía mientras le señalaba- todo se ha ido por el trasto por ti James Potter- gritó furiosa la mujer.

En ese momento una chica morena de aspecto oriental, se dirigía a la entrada ya que la habían despertado unos horribles gritos, y ya que no estaba a su lado James, quiso averiguar que estaba pasando.

- James, cariño ¿Qué pasa?- hablo la oriental.

-¿Cariño?- preguntó Lily sorprendida al ver a la oriental en paños menores.

-Cho…amor… regresa al cuarto, la visita ya se retiraba- le dijo James a su amante.

La chica solo asintió y se regreso a la habitación, mientras tanto James echaba fuera a una sorprendida Lily.

Así que la echaba y ella que en verdad creía sentir algo mas que atracción por James.

James Potter al dejar a Lily Evans afuera de su apartamento le cerró la puerta y así le dio fin a esa molesta mujer que fuera su peor amante…

…

_**Un año después…**_

En el bar de dudosa legalidad llamado el caldero chorréate se encontraba un mujer pelirroja, su aspecto era delgado y demacrado.

La mujer se dedicaba a venta de compañía.

-Quiere un poco de compañía- ofrecía al primero que mirara.

Los hombres que estaban en el bar le sacaban la vuelta, ni aunque estuvieran ahogados de borrachos se irían con tan desagradable mujer.

La mujer miraba amargamente como le rechazaban, como era posible que Lily Evans fuera rechazada, ella que era hermosa, y sensual.

Aun recordaba tristemente el tiempo en que ella era aclamada, y deseada, y sobretodo que tenía una familia, pero por dejarse llevar por las ansias de "libertad" y el no saber valorar al hombre que tenia a su lado lo perdió todo.

Y todo por quien, por un idiota llamado James Potter, lo único que le alegraba era que al menos no era la única que sufría, ya que se entero meses después que la ultima amante de Potter le contagio de una enfermedad incurable… el sida.

Así que, de lo único que se ahora se arrepiente es haberle hecho daño al único hombre que le miro con amor… Severus Snape…

Fin…

* * *

><p>Awww este es el epilogo, espero que les guste, ya que varias de ustedes me dijeron que, que pasaría con Lily, aquí esta, también a mi se me hacia injusto que no pagara la traición… haber que les párese este final epilogo…

GRACIA A :

_**BRJ-Black , TequilaNervous , Diosa Luna , AliceC.-Whitlock. , sailor mercuri o neptune , LylaSnape , minerva91 , selmc96 , Araceli**_

Por sus reviews en el último chap les respondo el lunes en la secuela gracias por su apoyo. Un gran beso a todas…


End file.
